Tenias que llegar
by Yue Akai
Summary: Alice tiene una vida normal hasta que llego el para colmo tiene que vivir con el y no solo vivir con el...Lemon cap 7!
1. El cabeza de algas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ólogo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice es una chica un tanto peculiar, dé 17 años, amanté de la carne hija de Lacie Baskervi ,sobrina de Oswalk Bakervi ahora llamado Glen y su padre pues Alice no tiene padre,ya que este las a abandonado y su madre no quiere hablar de él; hermana menor de Alyss(la voluntad del abyss) ,va a el Colegio Pandora

Amiga de Oz,Sharon,Break,Ada,Echo y Emily

Su vida está llena de privilegios es rica, tiene amigos de gran calidad, una hermana adorable y su madre es medio rara pero una gran madre y como olvidar a su tío es igual de raro que su mamá

Una vida común y corriente

Todo eso cambio cuando llego el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 1 : El Cabeza de Algas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Alice

El sol el maldito sol me estaba despertando

La maldita alarma sonaba y sonaba u sonaba y..

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- dije mientras tiraba la alarma

-Alice no es hora de matar a tu nueva alarma, vamos tenemos que ir al colegio-me dijo mi hermana Alyss

-Ok ok-dije mientras me levantaba con pereza

Camine por mi GRAN cuarto entre al GRAN baño que mas que baño parecía un spa

Me puse frente al GRAN espejo y me cepillé el pelo, me moje la cara, me cepillé los dientes, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha

Sentí el agua correr por mi cuerpo realmente era refrescante, me bañe y me vestí con mi uniforme De Pandora (es igual que el uniforme de Ada ,ya saben en el anime)

Me hice dos colitas y baje a desayunar ,me fije en la misma escena de siempre

Mamá cantando la melodía que un misterioso hombre le compuso, él tío Glen leyendo el periódico y Alyss comiendo tranquilamente el cereal

-Alice tu desayuna ya casi esta siéntate mientras esperas-me dijo mi madre

-como quieras-conteste

-Que hemos hablado de esa forma de hablar señorita-me dijo Glen

-Tú eres el mal ejemplo aquí ya que tú me lo enseñaste-le conteste con una sonrisa arrogante

Mi tío solo suspiro

-Bueno, bueno haber señor como has ido con tus citas con Charlotte-le dije picaronamente jajaj aquí viene el juego favorito de TODAS molestar al Tío Glen

-Pues p-pues-_jaja se sonrojóóó

Alyss dejo de comer y mamá me puso mi desayuno enfrente de mí y se sentó

-Si Glen como te ha ido con Charlotte ya se besaron?- mi tío se puso tan rojo como una manzana, es extraño ya que un adulto no tiene porque sonrojarse por un simple beso

-C-Claro q-que si b-bueno niñas ya no tienen que ir a-al colegio ya e-es t-tarde-dijo Glen

-Oh si es verdad Alice y Alyss es hora de que se vayan~-canturreaba mi mamá

-Pero yo no e desayunado-dije

-No importa vámonos Alice no quieres que el profesor de mate nos matee-ohh si es verdad ese profesor puede llegar a ser un asecino

-o-ok-dije nerviosa

-Bueno Glen seguíamos- pobre Glen no sabe en lo que se ha metido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el Colegio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre al aula corriendo junto con Alyss y desgraciadamente el profesor ya había llegado

-Oh mierda-susurre

-Tranquila Alice tengo un Az bajo la manga- antes de que el profesor nos regañara Alyss llego y le dijo algo al oído al profesor extrañamente este se puso pálido

-Pasen c-chicas- mmm extraño Sharon es la única que puede asustar a el profesor

-Bueno chicos-dijo volviendo a su personalidad el profe- hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero~-cantaba –pasa chico

En eso un chico de cabello negro ondulado y ojos amarillos que extrañamente me recordaban a un cuervo entro vaya que era lindo pero no era la gran cosa

-Hola soy Gilbert Nigthray –dijo este

-KYAAAAA QUE SEXIIIII!-gritaban esa psicópatas

-AH CAYAR-grito estresado el profesor

-Bueno Gilbert siéntate junto a Alice- dijo el profesor- levanta la ma….- pero el profe fue cortado

-No quiero-dijo este

-Que?-dijo el profesor

-No quiero sentarme junto a ese conejo estúpido- ….QUE DIJO ESE CABRON?

-TU-grite –COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME A MIIII

-Ya cállate conejo estúpido-dijo tranquilo

-PORQUE NO TE CALLAS TU CABEZA DE ALGAS-grite furiosa

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?- grito este

-USTEDES DOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS- dijo el profesor

-ES TU CULPA ESTUPIDA/ESTUPIDO CONEJA/ALGAS – gritamos los dos

Todo el mundo se echo a reír

-SIENTENSE MOCOSOS-dijo chillando el profesor

-GRRR- nos gruñimos mutuamente

Después de la clase nos tuvimos que quedar nosotros solos limpiando el aula

-No estuviéramos haciendo esto-le reclame mientras barría

-mi culpa fue la tuya te hubieras quedado cayada-dijo este mientras sacudía los borradores

-Oh yo me hubiera quedado cayada si no fuera porque tú me insultaste y porque rayos un conejo-dije

-Porque tienes un conejo de llavero y apuesto que también tienes un peluche-dijo este pero como lo supo?

-hmp-fue lo único que exclame

De pronto alguien entro

-Aliceee ,Alyss me a contado lo que te a hecho el profesor tranquila yo me vengare-dijo ok ya no se a quien tenerle miedo a Alyss o a Sharon

-Ali…-en eso entro Oz

-GIL-grito este mientras corria

-Oz-dijo ese cabron y extrañamente se abrazarón

-Tanto tiempo amigo-dijo Oz

-Lo mismo dijo Oz-dijo Gil

-ah?-fue lo único que dije

-Oh cierto este es mi amigo …-pero en eso llego Break

-Oh Gilbert-kun~-canto este de pronto gil se puso rijido

-Break-dijo

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa mmm de horror ugg me entro escalofríos

-si cuanto tiempo-dijo

Después de esa extraña escena todos fuimos a comer juntos para mi desgracia

Las clases siguieron igual, bueno con unos cuantos insultos y castigos gracias a Gil

Llegue a la casa echa leña

-Alice tenemos que hablar-dijo seria extrañamente seria mi madre

-Hmm-dije no muy segura de aceptar

Glen le dijo algo a Alyss y ella subió y me tiro una mirada triste

Esto me huele mal

-Siéntate -me ordeno Glen

Me sente

-Veras Alice sabes que tu padre era un gran apostador-ah ah no estaba para rodeos

-vayan al grano quieren-dije

-Estas comprometida-dijo Glen

…..5…4…3….2…1

-QUEEEEEEE?- grite y apuesto que eso se oyó por toda la vecindad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wouu hasta aquí llego espero que les haiga gustado pronto subiré el segundo capi claro si me animan con reviews enserio dejen reviews eso no les cuesta nada y no le hace daño a nadie este fic va dedicado para Death God Raven¡ ya que ella me ayudo a inspirarme gracias onee-sama**


	2. Malditamente comprometidos

**Wuuu eh vueltoo perdonen las faltas ortográficas es que por alguna extraña razón Fanfic no me lo ponía como lo tenía mm bueno ya que jijij sigo solo con 2 reviews sorprendente O.O ok ok es que ya no aguantaba la emoción además estaba inspiradaa~ bueno bueno ya dejo la majadería i**

**PD: intentare sacar mi lado de comedia ya que no me salió mucho en el anterior capi¬¬**

**RED: idiota**

**Yue: disfruteeenn**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. comprometidos-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

….5….4….3….2…..1

-QUE?- grito Alice desesperada con lagrimas en sus ojos

-ALICE CALMATE-grito histérico Glen, mientras Lacie lloraba

-Como quieres que me calme-susurro Alice

-Alice si tu no lo haces todo nuestro dinero, nuestros fondos se iran y probablemente Lacie será asesinada ya que tu padre también a apostado la vida de Lacie y creo que no solo de Lacie creo que de todos-dijo serio Glen

"_Ahora entiendo, ese estúpido hombre es tan cruel_ _que de seguro a apostado nuestras vidas,pero porque yo?"_ pensó Alice

-Porque yo- dijo esta

-La señora Nigthray te eligió a ti porque dicen ellos que eres igual a "el"-le explico Glen mientras abrazaba a Lacie la cual estaba en un mar de lagrimas

-Entiendo-dijo Alice que poco a poco caminaba hasta su madre la cual la abrazo con cariño para calmar su llanto

-Tranquila mamá de seguro el no desea esto,talvez logre convencer a su padre para que no haga esto-dijo tratando de animarla lo cual logro

-.-.-.-.-.-.A la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV ALICE

Una nueva alarma sonaba y sonaba y sonaba y sonaba y…

-MALDICION YA CALLATEEE!-dije mientras tiraba otra nueva alarma

-Alice…-dijo Alyss con cara triste; entonces recordé lo que paso ayer

-Tranquila Alyss saldremos de esto cueste lo que cueste- dije sonriendo con la sonrisa mas grande y arrogante que poseía – Después de todo mi apodo es B-Rabbit muajajajajaj

-jajajajaja tú siempre alegrándome el ánimo-dijo Alyss con su sonrisa lo cual me alegra

-jajaja siii vámonos no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase favorita….física- dije sonriendo

-pobre del que le toque las quemadas con tigo- dijo Alyss con una sonrisa y un aura de miedo (^^)º|||

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reí sonriendo maléficamente

-Alice no es hora de que estés pensando a quien vas a dejar echo leña hoy ya tienen que irse- dijo Glen

Le tire una almohada ya que estaba en ropa interior no me gusta dormir con pijama y si duermo con ella me la quito mientras duermo

-MALDICIÓN TOCA LA PUERTA SOY MUJER¡-grite apuesto roja como una manzana

-Pero que te…..- OMG me ha visto, Glen cerró la puerta rápidamente

-Alice …mejor duerme con pijama la próxima vez- dijo Alyss mientras aguantaba la risa

-Y TU DE QUE CARAJO TE RIES- grite enojadaa agggg

Bajamos a desayunar la siguiente escena era Glen sentado en forma letal en la esquina de la cocina con aura negra diciendo "Soy un pevertido,no merezco vivir quisiera ser un camarón" y otras cosas que no llegue a entender

-Alice que le has hecho a tu tío- dijo mamá con una gotita en su cabeza

-Tsk el fue el que entro sin tocar se lo tiene bien merecido-dije mientras devoraba omi sándwich de pavo

-jajajajaja- dijo Alyss mientras reía apuesto a que recordó mi cara en ese momento

-YA PARA DE REIRTE- grite

Después de esa vergonzosa escena nos fuimos al colegio

-Hola chicas- dijo Oz mientras corría hacia nosotras

-Hola Oz-dijimos juntas yo y Alyss

-Holaaa~- dijeron al unisonó Sharón y Break

-Hola-dije

-Hola Sharon-dijo Alyss con una sonrisa acecina hacia Sharon

-Hola Alyss-dijo esta

-Sabes hoy Alice me dijo que me quería que yo era su mas linda ONEE-SAMA –dijo Alyss mientas me abrazaba ugg esto me huele a problemas por suerte llego El estúpido cabeza de algas

-Hola chicos,Hola estúpido conejo –dijo ese cabron

-Hola estúpido cabeza de algas-dije yo

-Gil te noto algo triste –dijo Oz

-Si esque….-se cayo

-Tranquilo puedes decírnoslo- dijo Sharon con sonrisa calida

-Estoy comprometido-dijo

-…..-chicos

-Ah yo también –dije sin darle importancia

-…..-chicos

-Oh y con quien –me pregunto interesado

-…- chicos

-mm no se mmm con un tal Nigthray –dije despreocupadamente

-…-chicos

-Jajaja y yo con una tal Baskervi –dijo este …esperen

Procesando información….

QUE?- gritaron los chicos

-TUUUU ERES MI PROMETIDA/PROMETIDO!1- dijimos Gil y yo

-CALLENSE- dijo el profesor mientras entraba

-TU GIL CON ALICE, TU OZ CON BREAK,TU SHARON CON ALYSS,TU CON…-seguia el profesor mientras los juntaba a todos

Estábamos jugando tenis y después seguía mi favorito QUEMADAS MUAJAJAJAJ

-Si tu eres mi comprometida tengo que decirte algo-dijo Gil mientras sacaba yo le pegue a la pelota

-Si?-dije mientras seguía jugando

-Vamos a….-seguiamos

-Sii…..-dije yo para que siguiera

-Tu y yo tenemos que-decia

-Tenemos queee- wou casi entra

-Tenemos que …vivir juntos -…..pare y la pelota entro

Agarre la pelota y saque y esta choco contra el suelo un Az

Después de seguir jugando nos dirigimos al siguiente juego y así yo gane tenis

-Oye-le dije a Gil

-Que-me pregunto mirándome estábamos en equipo contrario

EMPIENZEN grito el entrenador

Un chico me tiro la pelota y la agarre, la tire y adivinen que mate a 3 pájaros de un solo tiro

-No puedes hacer nada-le dije

-No- ante eso agarre furiosa con una sola mano la pelota y se la tire con todas mis fuerza a la cara de Break parecía un meteorito fue tan rápida que ni siquiera Break que es el segundo mejor después de mi en las quemadas Sharon y Alyss me pueden quitar el primer lugar pero a ellas no le gusta jugar quemadas ya que no era un juego de "señoritas"

-QUE? PORQUE GRITE- solo quedando nosotros dos solos

-porque no puedo convencer a mi madre y no le puedo decir no-dijo este

-y porque-dije mientras intentaba buscar un punto para darle

-porque mi hermano saldrá lastimado- me sorprendí ante esto Gil me dio en la cabeza tan duro fue el golpe que caí desmayada

Desperté en una habitación blanca absolutamente todo era blanco

De pronto alguien abrió las cortinas era Gil pero porque esta rojo…esperen donde esta mi uniforme ah si yo me quito la ropa mientras duermo ósea que estoy en ropa interior….

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite mientras le tiraba la almohada a Gil el cual no dejaba de ver mis pechos cuando la almohada le pego reacciono y

-PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DES…-pero rápidamente lo calle con mi mano no me importo estar casi desnuda y con el cuerpo pegado a el mientras se callara no quería que se esparcieran rumores de que era mmm una zorra

-Escucha cuando quite la mano vas a dejar de gritar y te darás la vuelta-le dije despacio cuando quite la mano el

-DES…-rápidamente la volví a poner la quite y este no me dejo ponérsela denuevo

-PORQUE ESTAS D..-lo bese OMG lo bese en un intento de callarlo pero este beso es tan reconfortante sus labios son cálidos …esperen que estoy haciendo

Quite mi boca de la de él y escupí el solo estaba rojo

-P-P-Porque hiciste eso-me tartamudeo

-Que querías que hiciera seguías gritando-entonces recordé que estaba desnuda

-Date la vuelta- sus ojos se abrieron y se puso mas rojo al parecer ya recordó como estaba

Me vestí sonrojada cuando termine le dije que diera la vuelta y le pegue con una cosa de metal que no recuerdo como se llama

-PORQUE?- me pregunto sobándose donde lo golpee

-Por verme desnuda-dije enojada

-como sea –dijo este mientras salía de allí

Después de eso las cosas siguieron igual unos cuantos insultos pateadas,golpes etc

Llegue a casa gracias a Kami mañana es sábado

Cuando Alyss y yo entramos nos sorprendimos de ver a mamá llorando y a Glen abrazándola con una mirada furiosa a un tipo con pinta de matón y unas maletas..esperen esas no son mis maletas?

-Así que has llegado –dijo este

-Déjenos explicarle-dijo serio Glen

-Está bien-dijo ese matón

-Alice la señora Nigthray a pedido..no…ordeno que se fueran a vivir con ellos y tu prometido es –no lo deje terminar

-Gilbert Nigthray-dije este se sorprendió

-Alparecer esa mujer a planeado todo Gil y yo somos compañeros y se sienta a mi lado,ya se me hacia raro que de todos los asientos libre porque el mío-termine comencé a caminar hacia mamá y la abraze

-Tranquila mami Gil puede ser un idiota pero él no se sobrepasaría con migo-le dije

-Además yo soy Alice Baskervi la famosa B-RABBIT –sonreí de forma arrogante

-Conocida por ser la mejor peleadora de todo Japón en las peleas de calle, no se porque no te meto a un concurso-dijo mi madre sonriendo por fin

-See-

-Ya vámonos dijo ese maton-me moleste note como Alyss tenía sus puños cerrados llegue y la abraze

-No es tu culpa-le dije

-Pero y-yo no puedo hacer nada t-tu siempre me protegías de pequeña-decía llorando

-Pero me has ayudado si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera subido de grado además tu eres la que siempre duerme con migo si veo una peli de terror a pesar de que te quito la ropa mientras dormimos –le sonreí recordé como un día vi la película más aterradora que haiga visto en mi vida y cuando dormí con Alyss le quite la ropa y la deje solo en vagras oh si yo también me avergüenzo haberle quitado el sostén ya que Glen entro a mi habitación para despertarme; nos reímos ante el recuerdo al parecer ella también lo recordó

-Vamos-gruño ese estúpido simplemente lo ignore y abraze a mi tio

-Cuidalas-le dije

-Nunca lo dejaría de hacer-dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo le di un beso en la mejilla a todos agarre mis maletas y subí a la limosina tanto lujo marea

Llegue a una gran mansión

Ahí se encontraba un mayordomo e cual me dijo lo que más me a llegado a asustar en mi vida

-Bienvenida a la mansión Nigthray señorita Alice Baskervi o mejor dicho señorita Alice Nigthray-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wou jajaj el próximo capi se llamara Bienvenida a la casa Nigthray jiji dejen reviews **


	3. Bienvenida a la casa Nigthray

**Hellooo feliz San Valentin aquí traje el siguiente capiii**

**-.-.-.-.-.-. a la casa Nigthray-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando entre después de ese extraña bienvenida que me dio ese mayordomo entre la casa sentio como alguien se me tiraba enzima era…pesado..y dolio la caída

-Auch-susurre duele tanto que ahug

-ONEE-SAN-dijo feliz un niño el cual solo pude verle sus cabellos rubios y como si supiera que quería verle la cara la levanto y lo único que pensé fue "El es un niño de la desgracia.." "igual que yo"

-Hola pequeño-dije con una sonrisa y trate de alzarlo ….extraño cuando me cayo enzima era mas pesado

-Como te llamas peque-dije calculaba que tenia 4 añitos

-Vincent-dijo sorprendido de….no se que

-Que lindos ojos tienes-dije sonriendo

-Pero son…..-así que él sabe que es

-Hermosos- le respondi

-Mira los míos son moraditos y cuando me enojo cambian de color grrr y me convierto en B-rabbit y te voy a comer a cosquillas –dije mientras lo agarraba y le daba cosquillitas a este

-JAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJ n-no JAJAJAJAJAJ c-cos JAJAJAJ- trato de decir apuesto que iba a decir "cosquillas no" jajajaj

-Muajajaja-reí fingiendo una risa malévola pero cómica

-JAJAJAJA YA YA- al parecer ya estaba agotado

-Ok Ok-dije parando y lo volví a alzar

-Señorito Vincent que hace aquí-dijo ese mayordomo pálido?

-Es que estaba aburrido-dijo inflando las mejillas

-P-Pero s-si ella lo ve podría…-de pronto entro la mujer la cual miro a Vincent de forma muy ..asecina

-Adiós Señorita-dijo Vincent dándome un beso

-Alice Baskervi-mire a la mujer- Y tu eres?

-Soy la madre de Gil y de _el_-dijo esa maldita mujer agh como se atreve decir "el" que yo sepa "el" tiene nombre ;a no esto no se queda asi

-Disculpe _Usted_ pero que yo sepa _EL _Tiene nombre-dije seria y con cierto enojo

-Acaso Usted señorita Alice no sabe que _el_ es el niño que trae la desgracia-malditas historias antiguas

-Disculpe pero ….ESO QUE? Yo soy una también a pesar de eso mi madre me crio con mucho cariño y mi tio es como mi padre-dije

De pronto esa mujer agarro a Vincent de los cabellos y se notaba dolor en la expresión de este

-EL ME HA QUITADO MI MARIDOO¡ EL EL EL ES UN MOUNSTROOO¡-gritaba esa loca

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI SU MARIDO SE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MALTRATEN ASI A UN NIÑO FRENTE A MIS OJOS VIEJA LOCA-Dije furiosa

Le quite a Vincent de los brazos fue muy fácil

Este estaba llorando y lo abraze

-Shhh ya ya todo estará bien solo espera-le dije

-Tu…-dijo esa FOX

-Mire pensaba en rechazar el matrimonio a golpes,pero ya veo a lo que se refería Gil-dije seria

-Niña estúpida no me dañaras mis planes-dijo esa vieja ARGGG

-Hmp-dije mientras alzaba a Vincent y lo llevaba con migo detrás mío venia el mayordomo

Cuando entramos a la amplia habitación que traía una cama matrimonial…porque rayos tanto lujo?

El mayordomo me saco de mis pensamientos con unas palabras que me sorprendieron

"Señorita tenga cuidado por favor"

-JA quien crees que soy sirviente? Acaso no sabes que yo soy B-RABBIT la luchadora que ha derrotado a 30 hombres en una sola pelea?

Este abrió sorprendido lo ojos

-En vez de estar hablando babosadas ve y tráeme dos helados ten aquí esta y quédate con el cambio dije dándole 500 yenes (la verdad no se cuanto es)

-Como usted quiera-dijo un poco feliz por la paga extra XD

No me di cuenta que Vincent se había dormido se veía tan lindo y…..desde cuando esta la ducha encendida

Deje a Vincent en la cama recostado

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola mostrando a ….

-Gil.-

-Alice…-cuando iba a gritar ese idiota me cayo con la mano y me hacerco a su pecho desnudo

-Shhhh,no ves que está dormido-dijo asentí para que captara que no iba a gritar

-B-Bueno porque e-estas en MI habitación-dije

-No recuerdas?-….recordar que?...ah ya record..y me sonroje ante el recuerdo fue hace poco¡

-B-bueno tuuu duermes en el piso -dije mientras buscaba mi pijama

-Momento ahí es mi cama por lo tanto yo duermo ahí-dijo ese malditooo

-Oh momento nooo soy una dama por lo tanto tienes que darme el gusto-dije

-Pero es mi casa por lo tanto tienes que seguir mis reglas-dijo

-Y que tal si dormimos juntos-dijo una suave voz soñolienta

-EH?-dijimos..no..gritamos Gil y yo

-Si durmamos juntos-dijo sonriendo Vincent

-Pero…-rayos ya comenzó hacer ojitos de perro

-Esta bien-suspire y lo abraze- Eres tan kawaiiii

-Estas asfixiándolo con tus pechos¡-grito Gil sonrojado ….uy si es verdad

-jeje lo siento me emosione-dije

-Intentas matar a mi hermano?-dijo Gil

-Hermano?-pregunte

-Si es mi hermano-uy si era hijo de esa FOX

-Sigo sin comprender como una cosa tan adorable puede ser hermano de un estupi…-recorde que estaba con Vincent e inmediatamente lo abraze para que olvidara lo que iba a decir

-LO VAS A MATAR-dijo Gil sonrojado

-Bien que quieres estar como el-sonreí pervertidamente Gil es como Glen muajajaja mi nuevo juego molestar a Gil

-N-N-N-NOOO-grito rojo como un tomate jaja hasta un tomate parecería insignificante a la par de el

-Ven porque soy buena también te daré un abrazo-dije muajajajaja imposible! Se puso mas rojo! Un rojo brillante!

-BASTAA¡-grito jajajaja

-Bueno a dormir Vincent-dije

-Ne Alice porque Onii-san se pone hasi-pregunto

-Es porque tu Onii-san es un Per-dije jaja

-Ahhh-dijo io se que no capto ni J de lo que dije

-Tuuu-dijo ese

Me fui al vestidor a cambiarme de pijama cuando regrese el maldito de Gil ya se había dormido y sin camisa pero se veía sexi…OMG esta casa me está volviendo loca

Me acomode detrás de Vincent y dormí como un baby

Cuando desperté estaba aparruchadita de algo suave como piel? Y era grande…esperen

Abri los ojos de un golpe y me fije que era nada más ni nada menos que Gil hiba a gritar pero sentí un peso en mis pies era Vincent dormido ahhh tan kawaiiiii

Intente safarme de Gil pero este apredaba mas fuertes en un intento de zafarme de Gil sin despertar a Vincent este bajo su mano a mi muslo y casi llega a "eso"

OMG me van a violar¡( exagerada)

-MALDITOOO QUITA TU MANO DE AHIIII-grite en cuanto Gil se movio roso "eso" y para colmo dejo su mano "ahí"

Gil comenzó a abrir sus ojos movio la mano y

-Ah-suspire del susto

-Eh?-Gil se dio cuenta de donde estaba su mano y se sonrojo al extremo realmente parecía una competencia de quien se ponía mas rojo el o yop

-Qui-ta-te-dije asesinamente pero roja

Este tembló y la quito lentamente

Por dicha Vincent no despertó

-Vamos tenemos que ir al cole-dije todavía roja

-No tenemos clases-dijo calmado

-EH?-dije

-Si el director nos dio 3 meses de vacaciones y después de estos anunciaremos el día de nustra boda-dijo calmadamente

-Primero me intentas violar y ahora esto? Enserio?-dije

-Oye¡ n-no lo h-hice a propósito-dijo rojo y chillando

-SIIII-

-NOOO—

-SIIIII—

-NOO—

-Callenseee-dijo una voz soñolienta era Vincent

-Lo sentimos-dijimos los dos juntos

-Dormumos mas-dijo Vincent

-Ok-dije

-Tshk-dijo (?) Gil

Dormimos unos 20 min

Despertamos y llego el mayordomo diciendo

-Lo siento pero ella me ha pedido que le avise si muestran algún afecto de cariño o amor osea un beso-dijo sonrojado

-…..-

-…-lentamente me hacer que y le di un beso en los labios oh mejor dicho un piquito

-Ella pidió un BESO no un piquito-dijo apenado

-….-lo bese despacio y le pedí entrada este me la concedió y nos separamos cuando ya no teníamos aire

-Perfecto-dijo mientras se iba y sonriendo mm aquí me huele a gato encerrado

-…..-Gil todavía seguía en shock así que me metí a la ducha me mire al espejo y toque mis labios ese beso fue…..realmente satisfactorio sentí como una energía corría en mi

Cuando Salí Gil no se dio cuenta que yo veía como se tocaba los labios cuando ya sintió mi presencia este se quito rápidamente la mano de sus labios y se metió a la ducha sin mirarme

Cuando estábamos listos la vieja esa nos dijo que fuéramos a una cita y que por medio de la avanzada tecnología nuestros celulares rastreaban si nos besábamos y si no lo hacíamos nos daba un pequeño choque eléctrico así que teníamos que besarnos SI o SI

Fuimos a la cita nuestros celulares sonaron informándonos que teníamos que besarnos y lo hicimos de alguna forma me gusta esta idea que tuvo esa vieja

Vi como intentaban violar a una mujer instintivamente entre para patearle el culo a ese idiota detrás mío vino Gil

-DEJALA-grite

-Oh miren una chica se quiere unir y esta buenorra-dijo ese uggg

Vi como Gil se enojo ante lo que dijo y le pego una pateada wow no sabía que él podía pelear

Comenzamos a patearles el trasero a los 5 que había ahí

De pronto mi vestido se alzo dejándome ver en vagras ahora que lo pienso fue un milagro que no me desnude ni desnude a Gil y Vincent ayer

Cuando terminamos la mujer nos agradeció y dijo que éramos una pareja "perfecta" jaja me sonrroje ….ESPEREN PORQUE RAYOS ME SONROJE QUE ME PASAA

Otro beso ahh lo bese y

**Conciencia:Admitelo te esta gustando esto**

**Yo:de que hablas nooo Gil no me gusta**

**Conciencia:jajjaa ok si te gusta se nota a pelos y solo imaginate como se va notar cuando te enamores de el muajajaj**

**Yo:espera queee hey¡ no me dejes en la incognitaaa**

-Alice ALICE-dijo Gil

-QUE?-grite

-Que vas a ordenar?-dijo

-Ah …lo que sea con tal de que traiga carne-dije

-MM ok-dijo

El mesero lo anoto y se fue a traer la orden

Bueno esto es incomodo

-Y…desde cuando sabes pelear bien-dijo

-Desde los 12 –respondí

-Mira Alice ire al punto deja de tenerle lastima a Vincent-dijo serio

-WHAT? Mira yo no le tengo lastima a nadie yo quiero a Vincent simplemente porque me recuerda a mi y porque es un niño adorable-dije

-Aja solo espera a "eso" ya veremos que le hará a tu muñeco-dijo sonriendo maléficamente

-Eh?- después de eso extrañamente comenzamos a hablas como amigos jajaj por alguna razón Gil me cayo Exelente hoy

-Por cierto Gil feliz día de la Amistad-dije

-SI igual-dijo sonriendo "beep beep" ohh otro beso

Caminamos a "casa" y en el camino unos chicos comenzaron a chiflarme ..malditos pero nunca me imagine que Gil hiba a ponerme su jaquet para tapar un poco mi busto

-BUUUU-abuchearon los hombres

-SOY RAVEN IDIOTAS-dijo y estos se quedaron callados

mmm cuervo ehh? Asi que tu eres..nha no lo creo pensé

Llegamos a la mansión cansados y cuando íbamos a dormir el mayordomo me dio algo

-Tenga dice la señora que tiene que húsar esto o sus dispositivos ya saben-y se fue con una sonrisa enserio esto me huele a gato encerrado

Abri la caja y era lencería roja con un pequeño camisón rojo transparente….NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mi celular comenzó a marcar la cuenta regresiva maldita mujer!

Me cambien rápidamente cuando Gil salió se sorprendió de lo que vio oh como me vio

-F-F-FELIZ SAN VALENTIN-grite buaahhhh maldita viejaaa también decía la caja que tenia que decir eso ya que no solo es el día de la amistad si no también del amor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ aquí se los dejo jajjajajaja por cierto tengo una pregunta hago oh no hago un lemiton mmm? Bueno ustedes deciden FELIZ DIA **


	4. Dando el primer paso

**Me abandonaron T^T excepto Kiwiset y **makachopdesu **domo arigato por el apoyo. Primero se me antojo hacer el lemmon pero no en este capi y los dejo en el suspenso que lo deje ayer**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Se me olvido escribir que Gil había salido de la ducha para estar limpiezito**

**Pov Alice**

"_Cumba el pánico,cumba el pánico …AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESTUPIDA VIEJAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHH (que lenguaje) AHHHHHHHH que me trague la tierra, que me tragueeee noooooo"_

_**-**_QUE HACES DES-DES-DESNUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-me gritaba Gil

-Tu ma-ma-madre e-e-sa AHHHHHHHHH-le comenze a tirarle cosas digo que tal si se ponía "HOT" y se me lanzaba ehh?

-Pero porque rayos me ahhh fiuuu ME TIRAS COSAS-dijo

-No estas emmm hot?-pregunte

-Nooo!-dijo fiuuu

-Ahhh que alivio-me arrodille

-Tuu ahhh-accidentalmente Gil se revalo con la propia agua que trai y…(siguiente escena era Gil encima de Alice pero….sin toalla)

-….a..AHHHHHHHH-lo empuje fuera y accidentalmente vi "eso"

-…..-Gil estaba realmente sonrojado

-AHHHHHHH necesito terapia psicológica!-grite OMG mi inocencia se va volando como el dinero nooooo

-…-seguía rojo y para colmo no se tapaba y después todo se volvió negro

Medio me desperté con los ojos cerrados abrazando a algo muy pachoncito mmm no me quiero levantarme estoy tan cómoda, me acurruque mas ,era tan suave ahhh esto es vida

-Mmm- lo que sea que abrazaba emitía ese sonido y eso saco brazos y me abrazo….bueno no importa es muy suave

-.-.-.-.-20 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comencé a abrir mis ojitos me estire ahhh la brisa chocaba en mi estomago descubierto, me daba cosquillas

Me levante y comencé a caminar pero algo me detuvo

-Porque….porque estas…desnuda..y …porque yo también lo estoy..-dijo una voz detrás de mi,era Gil; momento yo estoy desnuda?

Baje la mirada y en efectivo lo estaba

Mire hacia el y si el lo estaba también

Entonces recordé que siempre que duermo con alguien, lo desnudo junto con migo

-….yo no se nada-dije mientras me metía roja como tomate al baño

-HOYE SE QUE TU SABES ALGO- me grito Gil

Después de ese grito me meti a la ducha y me bañe después me vestí con una camisa negra, un pantalón tubo y unas converse necesitaba salir por un rato a respirar otro aire que no sea el de la casa de Gil y ahora mi casa

Salí y gracias a Kami y a mis esfuerzos no estaba Gil

Baje las escaleras y doble y llegue a la sala principal

Abrí la puerta y salí

-Al fin "libre"-dije en tono sarcástico

Comencé a caminar y caminar

Llegue a un parque me senté en una de las bancas que estaban en el parque y comencé a ver como jugaban los niños hacía mucho calor así que me lo amarre con una pulsera que tenia

De pronto comencé a oír un maullido detrás mío me fije y era un gato negro con ojos amarillos miel que me recordaban a los de Gil en una caja de cartón, los niños pararon de jugar y uno de ellos me hablo

-Señorita quiere usted el gato?-me dijo un niño de pelo castaño

-Es callejero?-pregunte

-Así es nosotros no lo llevaríamos pero no nos dejan o ya tenemos mascotas –me respondió

Lo mire y era realmente adorable me miraban con unos ojitos que decían "Porfa adoptame" "Prometo ser bueno" y después una mirada de "Bueno no siempre"

-Mmm porque no?-lo agarre y lo recosté en mis brazos comencé a acariciarlo los niños me sonrieron felices

-Jajaja ups me tengo que …vaya que vuela el tiempo-de pronto sentí un choque eléctrico

-Señorita está usted bien?- me dolia la cabeza

-ALICE!-oí como alguien me gritaba y de pronto sentí unos labios rosar con los mios y comenzar a profundizar el beso

-Ah Ah maldición nunca salgas sin mi acaso quieres que nos rosticemos?-me dijo Gil

-Eh?-

-Señorita nosotros la protegeremos –gritaron los niños mientras se le tiraban a Gil en la espalda

-No esperen es mi prometido!-grite sonrojada

-Ahhh bueno bájense compatriotas-dijo el chico a sus amigos

-Como sea es hora de irse-me dijo Gil

-Bueno señorita gracias por aceptar a el gato como lo va a llamar?-dijo el pequeño

-Cheshire-dije sonriendo mientras este se movía feliz

-….U-u-un g-g-gato-dijo Gil mientras se ponía pálido pálido

-Si es un mi gato-dije

-N-No en mi casa no va vivir e-e-eso-dijo

-Porfaa!- lo mire con ojitos de perro

-PORFAAA!-gritaron todos los niños mientras hacían lo mismo que yo

-No me van a convencer-dijo

-Hare TODO lo que tu quieras-dije sin imaginarme lo que iba a suceder

-Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea-afirme

-Bien-

-EHHH!-gritamos todos de felicidad

Salimos del parque y comencé a hablar digo muy pronto me voy a casar y tengo que llevarme bien con Gil

-Mmmm Gil dime….-pero fui interrumpida

-GIL,ALICE-era Oz

-Oz!-dijimos los dos

-Alicee adivina que?-dijo

-que? –dije

-Recuerdas que me contaste del hombre misterioso que salía con tu mamá –

-si..y?-

-Es nada más ni nada menos que mi papá!-

-Jack?-

-Así es!-dijo feliz Oz

En eso sonó mi celular

-Halo?-hable

-Alice soy yo mami y estoy comprometida-dijo feliz mi mamá

-Ehhhh?-

-Y Oz será tu hermano-sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos

-Alice estas bien?-dijo Oz,Gil solo me miraba

-E-Eh? Sii solo estoy feliz-dije mientras sonreía forzadamente Oz no me creía del todo pero no insistió

-Felicidades Mami te lo mereces-dije fingiendo felicidad

-Jajaja Alice muy pronto tendrás papá-dijo feliz mi mamá

-Jajaj si bueno me tengo que ir adiós-dije

-Ok Adios te cuidas y te cepillas los dientes-me dijo bromeando pero no estaba de humor

-Si..-fue lo único que conteste y colgué

-Bueno "onii-san" me tengo que ir-dije mientras sonreía forzada otra vez

-Bueno adiós "imouto"-dijo mientras seguía caminando

-…-Gil solo guardaba silencio y se lo agradecia

Llegamos a la mansión e inmediatamente entre. Todo el día la pase a oscuras en nuestro cuarto llorando

Bueno como no lo voy hacer primero me comprometen con alguien que no conozco del todo y ahora vienen con la noticia de que el chico que me gusta va a ser mi hermano genial No?

A la hora de la cena Gil entro

-No vas a cenar?-me pregunto recostado en la entrada

-No-respondí cortante solo quería estar sola

**No es cierto **

-Quiero estar sola-dije

**Mientes tú no quieres estar sola**

-Estas bien?-me pregunto

-Si…-

**MENTIRA**!

**-**Yo sé que no lo estas-

-Eh?-poco a poco levante mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta Gil e estaba abrazando

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar y así lo hice

Todo ese tiempo Gil solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba la cabeza

Cuando pare de llorar solo dije

-Gracias-

-Para que son los amigos-me sonrió de una forma que me dejo maravillada

-jajaja-sonrei

Gil solo se me quedo mirando interesado y yo solo me sonroje

**End Pov**

**Pov Gil**

Desde que llegamos se encerró en el cuarto y yo solo me preocupe

Cuando era la hora de la cena entre al cuarto y estaba en una posición fetal y por alguna razón me dolió verla así

-No vas a cenar?-pregunte

-No-me respondió

-Quiero estar sola –me dijo pero sabía que era mentira

-Estas bien-pregunte

-Si…-me respondió pero era obvio que no lo estaba

-Yo sé que no lo estas-dije y comencé a caminar a la par de ella y la abrase

-Eh?-

Comenzó a llorar y gritar era suerte que Vincent está en la escuela

Yo solo la acariciaba y la abrazaba

Cuando paro e dijo Gracias

-Para que están los amigos-después de esto yo tenía ganas de protegerla con todo lo que tenía

-jajaja-sonrio y me pareció la sonrisa más bella que he visto la mire fijamente sin darme cuenta a lo cual ella se sonrojo y se veía tan tierna que la bese, me di cuenta de lo que hacia

-Perdón yo…-pero ella me beso de nuevo y le pedí entrada la cual me permitió por falta de oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos

Nos miramos sonrojados y después bajamos a comer mi madre se veía satisfecha igual que Frank nuestro mayordomo

Alice y yo fuimos a dormir y por primera vez dormimos abrazados a propósito

**-.-.-.-.-End-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahhhh que lindo me quedoo ahhhh bueno en mi opinión encesio gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza**


	5. Prueba del capitulo 5

Mmmm mmm que raro ..note como no pudieron entrar a la pagina creo.. y tambien note que el capitulo que escribí estaba incompleto..que pasara..Ah si !..siento no haber sunido los contis es que mi compu se jodió jejeje y ahorita le logre quitar la compu a mi hermano

Bueno intentare copiar de nuevo el capi

Paso un mes después de aquello pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso aquel día  
>FLASH BACK<br>A la mañana siguiente  
>Pov Gil<br>Me desperté con los ojos cerrados y sentía que abrazaba a algo suave realmente suave mi torso estaba desnudo por alguna razón tenía frio así que intente buscar más a lo que abraza y logre tocar algo redondo y suave cuando oí un suspiro  
>-ahh-<br>De nuevo lo apreté y…  
>-mm-<br>Mi cerebro proceso la información y…solo abrí los ojos  
>La siguiente escena me dejo en shock y realmente sonrojado<br>Estaba Alice desnuda medio .Bueno me explico estaba sin nada en la parte de arriba y abajo solo la tapaba una sabana agradecí por eso en voz alta pero apenas agradecí Alice tiro de una patada la sabana y la vi así como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo  
>Casi me da una hemorragia nasal<br>Pero momento no era todo yo también estaba desnudo. El dilema era porque?  
>Algo me saco de mis pensamientos<br>-ahh*bostezo*- oh no Alice esta despertando  
>Rápidamente me baje de la cama y me metí al baño. Apenas cerré la puerta oí un grito<br>-AHHHHHHH-  
>FIN DE FLASH BACK<br>Después de ese incidente cada vez que la miro y le pregunto qué paso ella me evita y siendo sincero todo un mes evitándome no me agrada  
>Estoy enojado y la razón ni idea<br>Creo que después de decirle que somos amigos lo tome enserio y los amigos no se evitan no?  
>Bueno ya salió del baño. Así es eh estado esperando un momento donde se separe de su nuevo amiguito Leo amigo de mi primo Elliot<br>Ya salió  
>-Respóndeme-dije apareciendo enfrente de ella<br>-A-Ahh e-eh q-que c-cosa?-dijo intentando evitarme de nuevo  
>-Tú lo sabes perfectamente-dije serio lo cual la hiso ponerse roja<br>-emmm h-hablemos de esto en casa o-ok?-dijo  
>-Lo hacemos- dije no muy convencido de su palabra<br>Se fue corriendo a su nuevo amigo  
>Ahora que lo pienso es raro que no esté mi primo con él. Creo que está enfermo mmm después le pregunto a su madre si está bien<br>Ahora que estoy pensando en familia y todo .Me pregunto porque mamá en tres meses después de la muerte de papá .Después de todo no se llevaban muy bien que digamos cambio de actitud de repente con todos; se hizo más odiosa y enojona tanto que la estoy empezando a odiar  
>Antes era gentil con Vincent y ahora no lo es enserio es extraño y mi mayordomo Frank también esta sospechoso algo se traen esos dos<br>Al terminar las clases espere a la salida. Caminamos en silencio  
>Cuando llegamos esta me dijo que subiéramos a el cuarto y que le pusiera seguro y lo hize<br>-Bien ya esta explícame que fue lo que paso-dije serio  
>-B-Bueno prométeme que no te reiras-dijo sonrojada<br>-ah? Mm ok?-dije  
>-<br> yyyy ya-dijo demasiado rápido para mi  
>-despacio-dije<br>-Yooo teeeennngoooo- comenzó a hacer el papel y me harte  
>-NO TAN LENTOO-<br>-OK pero no me grites bueno en resumen yo tango l-la m-maña de desvestirme mientras duermo y si duermo con alguien también lo hago y no sé porque hasta aquel día lo hice y por eso duermo en el sillón porque me da c-c-cosa hacerlo de nuevo-dijo MUY sonrojada  
>-No me importa no me gusta verte en el sillón además-la abrase<br>-AYYY-grito de dolor  
>-Ves te duele la espalda y no me gusta ser tan desconsiderado-dije<br>-O-ok-  
>-Miau-díganme que no es lo que yo creo<br>-Cheshire!- Alice llego y lo abrazo con cariño en eso entro Vincent oh oh  
>-Alice Onee-san-dijo tirándosele mientras la abrazaba<br>-Oh hola Vincent mira te presento a mi mascotita hermosa Cheshire- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con y tanto cariño que así es Vincent se puso celoso al parecer el gato le gusta jugar y se acurruco mas a Alice mientras le dirigía una mirada a Vincent y no sé porque pero sentía las chispas entre los dos realmente no se iban a llevar bien  
>-Gato baka ella es mia-dijo<br>-WHIIIIIII-*digamos que un gruñido de gato*  
>Ches se erizo todo<br>-No sean así sean amigos siii por mi siiii?oh me pondré triste- y por el momento hicieron tregua  
>-Bueno Alice como solo hoy fuimos a pedir materia y ya quedan dos meses pues aprovechemos que estamos de vacas y porque no vamos al cine con Vincent ehh?-dije no sé porque pero el ver a Alice con Vincent la hacía realmente hermosa y quería ver mas esta escena<br>Vincent se fue a alistar mientras ellos hiban al baño pero mira no mas la puerta del baño no estaña y las puertas de la ducha y la tina eran totalmente transparentes para colmo no había agua tibia solo fría la cual no iba a provocar vapor y no sé porque pero oí la risa de mi madre  
>-Tu primero-dijo Alice mientras se iba quitando la ropa enfrente de mí algo sonrojada<br>-P-Pero que haces-dije mirando a otro lado  
>-Acostumbrate s-si vas a dormir conmigo no quiero que mueras desangrado-dijo<br>-ok-dije mirando y oh Dios mejor me meto al baño lo bueno había era que había agua fría  
>Cuando Salí de la ducha y sin toalla Alice estaba sentada en la taza del baño muy sonrojada y por lo que veo tiene una toalla extendida para mi y también al parecer estuvo todo el tiempo sentada ahí<br>-Pervertida-dije apuesto rojo  
>-E-En mi defensa yo t-también debo acostumbrarme –dijo ella<br>-O-OK-logre decir  
>Ella se quito la toalla enfrente de mí y se metió<br>Cálmense estúpidas hormonas. Genial ahora tengo un "pequeño" problema  
>Logra que mi "amiguito" se calmara y me vestí<br>Alice se vistió y salimos  
>Cheshire le tiro una mirada asesina a Vincent y este le saco la lengua<br>Vincent:1 Chestire:0  
>Salimos a ver una película de comedia que se llamaba "Tenias que llegar" jaja era muy cómica el niño y el perro me recordaban a Vincent y a Ches aunque este era un gato y la pareja que estaba comprometida se parecían a nosotros<br>Después salimos a jugar en los videos juegos  
>Nos reímos mucho y una que otra personas nos preguntaban que si Vincent era nuestro hijo<br>-Hola mm una pregunta puedo tomar una foto,Ah mi nombre es Yue-dijo una niña de la edad de Vincent pelo castaño y linda se veía inocente  
>-Ok-dijo Vincent<br>-Eso es posa aja perfecto sabes cuando seas grande vas a ser muy guapo quieres ser mi novio?-dijo sonriendo  
>-Si te llego a ver tal vez- jaja Vincent estaba sonrojado<br>-ok-dijo feliz la niña mientras se marchaba  
>-Eh Vincent ya tienes novia-dijo con sonrisa picarona a Vincent<br>-jajaja-yo solo me reí y Vincent solo levanto los hombros  
>Hoy fue un día divertido como una cita cuando llegue Vincent ya estaba peleando con Ches jajaj nos quedamos hablando un poco yo y Alicia de vez en cuando una que otra pequeña discusión normal entre nosotros<br>-Vamos a dormir conejo estúpido-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón  
>-O-Ok-<br>A la mañana siguiente Alice y yo estábamos abrazados desnudos todavía era difícil adaptarse  
>Aunque no pareciera Alice era muy madura muy diferente a una niña que nunca podre olvidar pero en algo se parecían Amaban la carne<br>No recuerdo su rostro ni su nombre pero recuerdo que me hacia feliz realmente feliz jajajaj eran buenos tiempos  
>-A-AAAAAAHHHHHH-sentí una patada en mi cara y después todo negro<br>Cuando desperté Alice estaba enfrente mío sonriendo  
>-Gracias a Kami¡ pensé que habías muerto!-<br>-no sé si ponerme feliz o no- dije  
>-jajaja umm tienes buenos cuadritos-dijo sonrojada yo también me sonroje<br>Así pasaron dos meses y en esos dos meses me había hecho amigo de Alice y yo me había enamorado de ella  
>Todo era genial a veces peleábamos por estupideces y nos reconciliábamos jajaja y hoy era el dia que nosotros no queríamos que llegara pero después si<br>Hoy empezábamos los planes para la boda pero ocurrió algo que lo complicaría todo…..

-.-.-.-.-

Si notan que es igual que el otro vayan aquí http:/ angelesbydarknees304 ./t2-tenias-que-llegar-alicexgil si les sale incompleto el link es asi angeles*by*darknees304.*foroactivo./net/t2-tenias-que-llegar-alicexgil (sin *)


	6. AISHITERUU!

Bueno empezemos!

Ahora si capitulo 6

Complicaciones

Alice Pov

- GIL GIL ESPERAAAAAAAAA!- grite mientras perseguia a Gil

- LARGATEEE DEJAMEE SOLOO- me grito enojado y triste

Como paso esto? pues veran

^********3 horas antes***********^

Me levante con el sol pegado en mi cara y algo muy muy suavecito que apachungaba y era nada mas y nada menos que Gil...desnudo...Ahhhhhhhh grite en mi mente en la vida real lo ahogue

Me levante suavemente y camine despacio

Me meti a la ducha y me vestí, fui y le tire una toalla a Gil y este inmediatamente se despertó

- N-NO ME PEGUES- dijo asustado...pobre ya lo traume

-Tranquilízate ya que por fin me acostumbre- dije sonrojada

- uff que bien. Bueno entonces espérame - dijo mientras se levantaba y la cobija se caía y la toalla igual y pues...ustedes ya saben lo que vi

- l-la to... olvídalo- salí y fui a desayunar

-eh?...ohhh- sip ohhh

Cuando Gil bajo estaba sonrojado como otras veces que a pasado

Comimos y nos fuimos ya llevábamos una hora y llegamos

Al lugar donde empezaría nuestro nuevo comienzo y donde le confesaría mis verdaderos sentimientos

Sip así es yo Alice Baskervi me le confesaría a Gilbert Nigthray

ahhhh solo espero que diga que si

-Alice Alice!-

- Eh?- estaba en mi mundo y no me di cuenta de que Gil mi amor me llamaba

- Que si vamos a caminar un rato ya que todavía falta una hora para ver como sera el pastel

- s-si - dije sonriente

Fuimos a caminar y hablamos de muchas cosas y cuando hiba a sacar tema

- H-Hey Gil yo te queria d-deci...-pero fui cortada por una voz

-Alice Alice !- era Oz

- eh? -

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo sonrojado

-pero- mire a Gil

-no importa puedes ir mientras iré a casa a traer algo que se me olvido

-ok- dije decepcionada

Gil se fue y me quede sola con Oz

- Veras ...umm como empiezo...mmm dime que pasaría si alguien te besara - dijo este

- eh? pues...depende de quien es...a que te refieres ? y que tiene que ver esto con lo que me tienes que decir - pregunte

- perdón eh echo mal la pregunta que pasaría si yo te besara - eh? y de la nada este se me acerco y me beso yo me quede petrificada este me mordió el labio y pues me asuste y hice un pequeño grito y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi

En eso apararecio lo que menos esperaba

- Alice..- Gil salio corriendo

Me quite rapidamente de Oz y sali corriendo pare y le dije a Oz

- Lo siento pero ya no te amo mas - y salio corriendo tras de el

^*****Ahora************^

-GIL GIL ES...- caí en un hueco y me golpee

-auch-dije en susurro

-ALICE!-grito fue lo ultimo que oi

-itaiiiii- dije entre unas cuantas lagrimas milagrosamente no me desmaye

- ALICEE KAMIIII ESTAS BIEN?- me grito

- Si y no estoy sorda- le dije enojada

- gomen- dijo sonrojado

- No te quedes allí parado y ayúdame a subir!- dije entre gritos

- ya voy- dijo mientras se iba y cuando llego trajo una rama entre manos

-sujetate- y así lo hice

Después de unos 10min difíciles de tratar de salir por fin lo logre

-BAKA- le grite mientras me limpiaba

- eh? -

- A MI NO ME GUSTA OZ ME GUSTAS TUUU- dije sonrojada a mas no poder

- espera...enserio?..no es mentira, no es una broma?- dijo dudoso

-no- susurre

- Esto no es así yo.. yo deveria- de pronto se arrodillo - Alice Baskervi...m-me darias e-el h-honor de ser mi..mi..mi..

- tu? - lo incite a seguir

- mi novia? - dijo sonrojadooo sonrojadoo

-eh? *procesando información en 3..2..1 * SIIIIIIIIIIII- grite feliz mientras me tiraba a el

- USTEDES DONDE DEMONIOS HAN ESTADOOOO AHORA LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA SE HAN RETRASADO TENDREMOS QUE VENIR LA OTRA SEMANA AGHHHHHHHHHHH...- grito mi tonta suegra ahhhh si pudierameterla en una caja y lanzarla al mar ahhhhh

- Alice deja de soñar en como deshacerte de mi madre -dijo Gil

- Bueno tienen mas vacaciones por cierto como los dos ya tienen 18 porque si no me equivoco hoy es el cumple de Alice. El regalo de cumpleaños de esta sera vacaciones en un hotel de 5 estrellas y Luna de Miel adelantada jajaja y...-

En eso ocurrió algo que mis ojos no creyeron Vincent llego abrazando a mi suegra y esta lo alzaba

- Ma...oh oh- dijo al darse cuanta de nuestra presencia- oh si ohoh desde cuando se llevan bien

- Veran estoooo es que...Bueno esque tu madre Lacie y yo queríamos que se casaran y fueran marido y mujer asi que planeamos esto y ...en realidad tu padre no esta muerto esta vivo y...todos estos días fingí no quererlos a ustedes dos y...-

-QUE QUE?-gritamos los dos osea todo esto fue a propósito

-Perdónenme-dijo entre lagrimas

-Esta bien madre- que Gil?

-Pero jugaron con nosotros- dije enojada

-aun así no cambia el hecho de que te quiero y eso es lo que me importa en este momento-

-Gil...awwww TE AMOOOO -grite y por impulso le mordí la mejilla

-hey hey!-dijo y me agarro y me dio un beso y ahi vi todo negro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté en un lugar desconocido para mi y entre en panico

-Donde estoy?-dije

-En nuestro hotel- dijo Gil saliendo de la ducha

-ohhhh y que paso?-dije no recordaba bien

-te desmayaste de la emosión Kami no me asustes así-dijo mientras suspiraba

- gomen - comenzó a acercarse se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso que comenzó a profundizar,me pidió entrada la cual no negué y comenzó a explorar mi boca hasta que desgraciadamente se nos acabo el oxigeno

- wooo-dije

-mejor que el de Oz -pregunto mientras arrugaba la cara

- jajajjaja quien sabe -dije tratando de molestarlo y me volvio a agarrar este beso fue..mm como decirlo? mas salvaje si mas salvaje

- sin comentarios -dije cuando acabo el beso dejándome totalmente despeinada y sonrojada

-jajajajaj bueno vamos a dormir-

Dormimos abrazados y comenze a soñar

*Sueño*

_Estaba yo con toda mi familia y peleando con Gil _

_Llego Alyss y comenzó a defenderme ... peleábamos por un peluche_

_Entonces llego Jack y le dio un beso a mamá _

_Llego Oz y me sonrió parecía triste pero lo deje solo_

_Lle Ada y comenzo a Jugar con Vincent y en eso llego Yue celosa y agarro a Vincent de la mano y lo jalo a ella y este se sonrojo pero estos dos tenían ya 13 y yo 26_

_-El es miooooo mioooo miooooooooooooo!-grito Yue _

_Entonces Alyss,Gil y yo paramos de discutir_

_- Awww que lindooosss-dijo Alyss_

_-Siiiii-dije yo_

_Ada le sonrio y dijo que se lo podía quedar_

_Entonces por alguna razón este se puso triste y se fue corriendo_

_-Rayos hirieron sus sentimientos- Yue supo entonces que a Vincent le gustaba Ada y se fue corriendo tras este_

_Y como los sueños son locos yo seguía con todos en el jardín pero podía ver a Yue y a Vincent _

_Yue encontró a Vincent y este noto su __presciencia_

_Ella se acerco se puso frente a el y LE PEGO UNA CACHETEADA_

_De nuevo estaba yo en el jardín y llego tío Oswalk_

_-Tio Oswalk Tio Oswalk _

-Os-senti como me despertaban con ciertos toques

- Yo te haré olvidarlo -dijo Gil mientras se me tiraba ensima y me besaba salvajemente

-Seras mía- dijo entre besos

Hasta aquí el próximo capi LEMON espero que les aya gustado perdón por lo cortito que es

Yue se despideee


	7. Seras Mia

BUAJAJAJAJJA VAMOS CON EL LEMON BUAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

- Seras mía- (oh por Kami tengo una hemorragia nasal)

- Gil?...ahh- grite bajo de la impresión ya que este me beso salvajemente mientras su mano comenzaba a subir mi camisa y por encima sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer mis pechos , obviamente encima de mi sostén

- ah..mm- Kami voy a morir

- Te gusta?..te haré sentirte mejor- dijo Gil

- eh?...ah!- sentí como sus manos me quitaban mi pantalón totalmente

- que,que haces?- dije realmente rojo

- Divertirme- contesto mientras me quitaba mi camisa, dejándome solo en ropa interior

Se puso encima mio de nuevo y comenzó a besarme el cuello dejándome una marca, su mano comezo ...bueno intento quitarme el sostén. Haste que se harto y lo arranco de un tiron

-Maldito sostén. A partir de mañana dormirás sin sostén - dijo sonrojado y con cara de molesto

- oye? quien lo ordena- conteste

- yo- dijo mientras me callaba con otro beso que comenzó a subir de tono dejándonos sin aire y por eso tuvimos que separarnos ...maldito oxigeno

Su manos comenzó a masajear mi emm pecho provocandome suspiros. Después bajo a mi cuello hasta llegar a mi otro pecho y comenzó a besarlo y estaba poniendo muy húmeda (okey las hormonas ya hicieron efecto en mis imaginación X/D)

Su mano libre comenzó a bajar por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi intimidad la cual comenzo a tocar

- Mmm mmm ah!- trate de callarme pero no podia

- Estas muy húmeda- dijo seductoramente cerca de mi oído el cual comenzó a morder

- Ah!Ah!- pero eso no era todo con su mano bajo la única prenda que me quedaba dejándome totalmente desnuda e inmediatamente introdujo dos dedos en mi interior ... dolía

- itai- dije

- Aguanta solo un minuto-dijo- Ademas si no aguantas esto no me aguantaras a mi

Mientras hablo ya me había acostumbrad , el se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a moverlos en un va y viene ..poco después introdujo tres KAMI! sentía que iba a tocar el cielo pero de un momento brusco paro

- Todabia no conejo..-dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa dejándome ver sus músculos...ya los había visto pero no apreciado, sonrió, comenzó a quitar sus pantalones y sus boxer .. dejándome ver a su ya duro "amiguito"

Me acerque gateando y comense a masajearlo con mis manos

- Q-que ha-haces agg- dijo mientras comenzaba a retorcerse

- Divertirme- juju venganza después yo metí su duro "amiguito" en mi boca haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Sentí como algo pegajoso comenzaba a salir pero Gil me agarro de mis hombros y me empujo en la cama. Se volvió a acomodar y poco a poco introdujo a su "amiguito"

- I-I-Itaii- dije mientras comenzaban a salirme lagrimas

-shhh ya pasara- dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas con sus besos y masajeaba mis pechos; de la nada el dolor desapareció y toque a Gil en la cabeza como señal

El comenzo a entrar y salir. Sentir como tocaba el cielo

- AH AH GIL-

-ALICEEE- ya habíamos llegado al cielo

Cansado Gil se recostó en mi pecho y nos rendimos ante el morfeo

-.-.-. día siguiente-.-.-.-

Con Gil senti como Alice comenzaba a despertarse y despues senti un muño en mi cara seguida de un grito

Abri mis ojos y ella se intentaba tapar con las sabanas ...linda

- jajajaj despues de lo que paso ayer crees que no conozco tu cuerpo?- dije sonriendo maliciosamente

-idiotaa-dijo inflando sus cachetes jajaj tan linda

Me acerque mas a ella y la bese

- Te amo-dije sonriendo

-Yo también- dijo sonrojada y sonriendo tambien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que es demasiado para mi cabeza...


	8. Un día con mi suegra relleno

Bueno quería que se rieran un poco asi que traje este fic que esta dedicado a una amiga que cuando lo lea sabra que es para ella XDD

Un Día con mi suegra

Me desperte pero Gil no estaba mi lado ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello jijiji

Pero un recuerdo vino a mi mente

"_Tu vendrás conmigo mañana para comprar el vestido de novia asi que no te tardes mocosa..acepte este casamiento solo porque Lacie lo deseaba y yo como amiga también..Pero se que tu no mereces a mi "**bebé**" nadie lo merece"__  
><em>

__Tsk maldita bruja si no fuera porque es la mamá de Gil estuviera deseando que se ahogara en llamas como los tiempos de antes que mataban a las brujas como ella...No espera SI LO DESEO

Me meti a la ducha pensando en mil maneras de deshacerme de mi suegra.. maldición si tan solo matar no fuera ilegal

- Umm que tal enrollarla con una alfombra y dejarla en el desierto para que los zopilotes se la coman oh oh que tal pegarle la cabeza al punto de dejarla inconsciente y meterla en una caja asía el polo norte.. había visto que en mil maneras de morir el muy idiota se metió en una gaveta y lo llevaron con los de mas..pero ya que ahí no hay calefacción a medida que el avión subía la temperatura también provocandole hipotermia..- fui interrumpida por la puerta de la ducha deslizandoce

- Enrecio? - pregunto Gil entrando totalmente desnudoo

- AHHHHHH!-grite tratando de taparme con mis manos

- jajajajaaj no tienes porque hacerlo yo se..cada parte de tu cuerpo-dijo mientras mordía mi lóbulo

-Ah!..seras i-idiota- dije

-Pero soy tu idiota- y me dio un beso

- Si, si lo eres.-

- Oye nos bañamos juntos- dijo seductoramente mientras su mano subía a mi pecho

- A ti no te vasta las "cesiones" que tenemos en la noche?- pregunte apartando su mano

- No - dijiste con cara de perrito

- Pues a mi SI!- dije mientras sacaba a Gil de una patada

- ESTUPIDO CONEJO-grito enojado

-Yo también te quiero cabeza de algas- dije mientras deslizaba la puerta del baño mientras sacaba la lengua

Oí como se fue enojado cerrando la puerta del baño de un solo golpe

( Para que entiendan hay unas puertas para la ducha que son estilo japonesas ..para así no tener que usar cortinas..estas se huzan en casas tipo "modernas" aunque la mía no lo es ...yo las tengo ya que un estadounidense amigo de mi padre se las regalo)

Salí satisfecha de la ducha al no sentir "los jugos" de la noche anterior

Dios me pregunto que se preguntaran las sirvientas al lavar las sabanas

Me vestí con una camisa negra, unos jeans tubo y unas convers

Bueno hora de la tortura y antes de irme Gil me grito

- NO MATES A MI MAMÁ Y TAMPOCO LO PIENCES!-

-TENGO DERECHO A PENSARLO- le grite

- ESTUPID..-pero no lo escuche ya que cerré la puerta

Baje encontrándome con mi suegra

- Dios niña que haces vestida así a donde crees que vamos- grr

- Yo a divertirme y ud...supondo que a un desfile- le dije burlandome de su vestido

-Niña insolente- gruño

- Bruja detestable- le gruñi

Y entre insultos y mas insultos llegamos a la tienda

- Bien ahora elije- me señalo

- Sin ninguna protesta?- pregunte

-sin ninguna protesta- afirmo

- Bien- sonrei

Comenze a probrarme muchos pero ninguno me gusto hasta que al fin lo encontré

(link: www. vestidosdefiestas vestidos-para-novias/ vestidos-de-novia-con-negro / )

Perfecto sonreí satisfecha

- Bien para mi..."no lo admitiré pero se ve hermosa" - dijo y pensó la suegra

- jijij Gil ohh la cara de Gil..- pero de pronto recorde el lindo juego de ropa interior que compre ayer..hecho añicos por la desesperación de este...juro que si le hace eso a mi vestido lo mato

Cuando salimos mi suegra empezó con su arrogancia

- Jo jo jo es gracias a mi que esta boda sera estupenda jo jo jo ohhh como se vera MI bebé en la boda- ..como se atreve

- MI PROMETIDO...por su gran hermosura sera como ver a un mismísimo ángel- respondí con una sonrisa arrogante

- Pues claro ya que MI hermoso baby es incluso mas hermoso que los ángeles- dijo contra atacando

- Que dicha que MI Gil estará conmigo "hasta que la muerte nos separe"- gane jaque mate

-hmm- respondio derrotada

Kuso,kuso,kuso,kuso KUSOOOO

Si tan solo no fuera mi suegra ya la hubiera llevado a la mafia para que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella

Tsk ya quiero que sea la Luna de miel

Llegamos a la mansión y para divertirme un rato le pedi a el mayordomo que me trajera chocolate y espuma para rasurar .. también miel..AH y claro como se me puede olvidar el hilo dental

Amarre el hilo dental en unos adornos junto la entrada ...estos eran lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para que el hilo no se asoltara, embarre chocolate en el piso y en la pared colgue un plato con espuma y un poco arriba estaba la miel que al chocar caería encimade ella...umm la trampa se ve muy obvia ..agarre un papel y puse encima del chocolate derramado asi no seria tan obvio

Unos pocos minutos despues llego mi suegra con la cara llena de espuma y el pelo de miel..tambien los tobillos llenos de chocolate

- Mamá?- dijo Gil que estaba sentado junto a mi en el sillon mientras yo en el

- Tu!- grito eufórica

- YO?- rei socorronamente

- CONEJO ESTUPIDOOOO!- de tal palo tal astilla

- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ- me reí

Y asi termino un día lleno de risas y travesuras con mi suegra

-.-.-.-.

Ya se muy cortito pero es como un relleno jajaja


	9. La boda y muchas sorpresas!

Holaaa mis amados lectores y no tan amados ¬¬ jajaj e venido con la continuación y espero que me disculpen por mi desaparecimiento pero no tenia ni idea de como seguir con esta historia y plaff vino la idea

Espero que les guste y también les quiero decir que este fic muy pronto llegara a su fin T^T , así que vayan preparándose

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Alice )

Poco apoco abro mis ojos gracias a la nueva alarma que esta ves no pienso destrozar, porque?...pues por el día de mi boda, así es , el día que pensé que mas iba a odiar a llegado y apuesto que sera el mejor día de mi vida

Rápidamente me levante, desnuda, pero bha que importa ya me acostumbre

— Cabeza de Algas despiértate! tenemos que alistarnos! — dije mientras lo sacudía ferozmente para ver si se despertaba pero no y entonces como un bombillo que se enciende en mi cerebro se me vino una idea

— Miau — susurre en su oído

— AHHHH GATOOOOO ALEJATEEEE! — dijo parándose pálido y bruscamente de la cama

— JAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJJA no p-p-puedo jajaj creer que no lo superas ajajaja — logre decir entre risas mientras sostenía mi adolorido estomago por la escena tan cómica que acabo de presenciar

— Tuuuu mal...— no lo deje terminar

— Ya cállate y vamos a bañarnos que es tarde dije parándome — dejando mi desnudes al descubierto pero fui detenida por el jalón de, muy pronto, mi esposo

— Y si nos bañamos juntos? — dijo taaannn seductoramente que me "encendí"

— De acuerdo — dije mientras le regalaba un apasionado beso

(NA: Después de ustedes ya saben que)

Ya me encontraba en el salón de belleza dando los toques finales

— Ohhh princesa te ves ultra hermosa! — dijo el gay que me había hecho todo

— Gracias...— dije haciendo la mejor sonrisa que pude porque la verdad me sentía con una sobre dosis de maquillaje

— El tiene razón Alice te ves realmente hermosa jajajaja — dijo Sharon igual de hermosa que yo junto a su vestido blanco con toque de encaje al final de la abombada falda

— Gracias..— susurre algo avergonzada

— Jajaja de nada, bueno vamos! — dijo mi mejor amiga agarrándome del brazo para así llegar a la limosina y sentarnos

— Ay Kami!, que nervios! — dije con toda la sinceridad que poseía

— Como no vas a tenerlos!, vas a casarte!,ademas de que va haber un monton de gente mirandote, esperando a que des un solo paso en fal..—

— NO AYUDES! — grite con mucho mas nervios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la Iglesia .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Se escuchaba la canción que siempre hay en las bodas

Mientras yo caminaba a la par de mi tío Glen que estaba muy normal, pero yo se que por dentro estaba llorando pensando algo así como "Mi bebe!,mi casi hija se va de mi lado! o "Voy a matar a mi cuñado!, dejar a mi hermosa sobrina! para colmo comprometida!, cosas por el estilo

( Pensamientos de Glen: Voy a matar a Gil,voy a matar a Gil y así sucesivamente )

Por fin estaba a la par de mi emm casi esposo

Cuando el pastor empezó la ceremonia, después los botos bla,bla,bla y por fin la parte que yo esperaba

— Puede besar a la novia —

Gil así lo hizo y yo obviamente le correspondí

— Gil CUÍDALA O YO MISMO VOY A MATARTE! — grito Oz

— Quien diría "El Conejo y el cuervo" juntos — comento Xerxes

— Mi nee-san ya creció! Gil ya sabes que va a pasar si no la cuidaaas — dijo Sharon con sonrisa psicópata

— Gil TE VOY A MATAR — grito Glen

— Asi que eso pensaba — comente yo, todavía a la par de Gil en el altar

— Ay de mi cuando te haga llorar — susurro Gil pálido, pálido

— Yep — le respondí — pero al menos a ti no te van a estar siguiendo "fans" con sed de venganza por quitarle a su "príncipe negro" — dije mientras señalaba a su grupo de fans, algunas llorando y otras queriéndome matar con la mirada

— Tu crees — me señalo donde estaban un grupo de chicos que estaban como las fans de el

— Ups se me olvido que yo también tengo fans — dije sonriendo

— Eres malaaa — jejeje si, si lo soy

— Gil..— susurre antes de caer inconsciente

( Pov normal )

— Alice! Alice! — grito el oji-dorado mientras abrazaba a su esposa que acababa de caer inconsciente

— Que paso! — dijo la madre de la enferma?

— No se Lacie, solo cayo desmayada y ya , no entiendo si hace unos momentos estaba bien! — comento el chico

— El maquillaje oculta mucho Gil — dijo la peli-naranja sonriendole al ahora esposo de su mejor amiga y casi hermana

— Ase unos días Alice me dijo que estaba con mareos y vómitos — dijo alegre la chica

— Sharon eso quiere decir que Alice esta.. — pero la madre fue interrumpida

— Embarazada — termino de decir el peli-plata amigo de Gil

— GIL, GIL — grito la madre de este mientras miraba como su hijo caía inconsciente a la par de su esposa

— Estos dos nunca cambien Gil se deja llevar por los nervios y Alice siempre igual de distraída — dijo Oz mientras agarraba a su amigo mientras que Jack agarraba a la ahora su hija

— Cierto,cierto — respondió Echo que por fin aparecía junto con Ada, Vincent y LA PEQUEÑA YUE?

— Oh Gil jajaj reaccionara igual que como reaccionara Jack cuando sepa que Lacie también esta embarazada...ups — dijo el tío Oscar

— OSCAR! — gritaron Lacie y Abyss , mientras que Jack, como lo predijo Oscar, caía inconsciente

— Papá! — grito Abyss

— Cariño!— grito Lacie

— YUE Y VINCENT SON NOVIOS! — grito Yue,mientras que la madre de Vincent y Gil caía inconsciente también ante el hecho de que su niño ya estaba creciendo y eso implicaba a quedarse sola con un gato de compañía

— Dejen de desmayarse! — gritaba Abyss

Y asi la fiesta termino con una futura madre,con dos futuros padres y una madre que pronto se quedaría sola

-..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajaja tranquilos que esto no termina aquí, tal vez muy pronto are la segunda temporada! enseñando la vida de Gil,Jack y Alice como padres!

Para los que nos les gustan mis fics( .l. )me vale bledo simplemente no lean y listo! solo diré eso y ya.

Gracias a los que comentan y aviso que ya no aceptare comentarios de anónimos sin embargo pueden darme sus opiniones en el face ( www. facebook yue. red )

ARIGATO! YUE SE DESPIDE! Y RED TAMBIEN!


End file.
